Married Alliance
by CrystallineFire
Summary: As the crown prince and next king, it is Myrrha's duty to protect Sailand from enemies. But what if it means having to marry a princess from Astaria, a former rival? With his deep hatred of girls, will he still be able to protect his people, and the Astarians as well?
1. Informing the Prince

**Author's Note/Warning: **This story will be set in a somewhat alternate universe (AU). Places such as Sailand and Astaria will still be the same, but I have introduced several new places as well. The characters will be OOC so they can fit into my story, but I shall try to give reasons for their behavior, in addition to developing them so that they will be the same as in the manga.

**Reminders: **Husky and Nana are 16 years old in the story. For now, they are the main characters, but something tells me I must include Cooro and Senri, too. Anyway, an idea's already forming in my head. If ever they will be included, Cooro will be 17, and Senri will be in his early 20's.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own +Anima, nor do I own any of its characters, settings, and storylines.

* * *

**Married Alliance**

**Chapter 1**

_**Informing the Prince**_

* * *

Prince Myrrha knelt before the seated figure in the palace's vast throne room. "Father, you wished to see me?" The prince asked. King Yahiro nodded and he replied, "Myrrha, we have a very important matter to discuss. Come with me." The King stood up and strode out of the throne room, with Myrrha following him.

As they walked along, the prince was lost in his thoughts. He wondered what matter was serious enough to warrant a long, undisturbed talk with his father. Is it war with Astaria or with other kingdoms? A plague, or famine, perhaps? Dragons? As he sifted through the numerous possibilities in his mind, he realized that none of them were quite right.

'I would have heard about the crisis in Sailand as soon as there is a merest hint of one. Besides, even if Father managed to keep a crisis a secret from the people, there would have been suspicious activities all around the palace. Maybe it's a palace internal affair? If so, then what…?'

Before he had a chance to reflect further, Myrrha suddenly noticed a bright light up ahead. Only then did he realize that he and his father were headed toward one of the most sacred rooms in the whole palace, forbidden to everyone except the king himself: the infamous Crystal Tower.

* * *

The Crystal Tower is the highest room in all of Sailand. From the balcony, a person will be able to see Sailand and the mountains bordering it, separating it from Astarian territory. No one has ever been to the tower before, and rumor has it that anyone except the king who has seen or even attempted to see the tower was instantly killed.

People said that the room was once a pure white, but was now stained red with blood…the blood of countless people that has been spilled. All because of their desire to know the tower's secrets.

Because of the circulating ominous rumors, the Crystal Tower got a nickname: the Execution Room. People believed that if a person got "invited" to the tower, he or she will never get invited again, much less come out of the tower alive. Questions were racing through everyone's mind. How did it get its name? Why was it built? What secrets were kept within?

* * *

The prince swallowed hard. He felt his heartbeat get faster. Why are they headed to the Crystal Tower? He didn't do something wrong, did he? Something he said, maybe? 'Well, whatever it is,' he thought wryly, 'it's too late now. May be Father has found a better successor, but I'm in the way. Ah, whatever. It's not like I can do anything.'

As they neared the tower's entrance, a blinding white light prevented Myrrha from seeing what's inside. However, father and son soon reached their destination. The King entered first. Myrrha took a deep breath, and followed his father. He didn't even look back the way they had come.

* * *

"Welcome to the Crystal Tower, Myrrha." A soft, twinkling voice reached his ears, and Myrrha instinctively turned around at the sound, searching for its source. He blinked several times to banish the dark spots dancing in his vision. The first thing he noticed was his mother, standing in front of him with a smile on her face.

"Mother? What…what are you doing here? I thought the Crystal Tower was only for the king's eyes!" Myrrha exclaimed. Queen Marein laughed. "The king invited me here," she simply said. The prince's eyes widened. Does this mean his mother was going to get killed, too? Sheer horror was evident on his face.

This time, a booming laugh echoed throughout the room. He saw his father walk up to him. "You listen to too many rumors, Myrrha. Look around. Does the Crystal Tower look like an execution room?" Myrrha blinked, then slowly turned, getting a good view of his surroundings.

The Crystal Tower looked nothing like its nickname. In fact, the room gave off an aura of peace and happiness…of life. The walls were painted white and blue. A balcony with sliding glass doors took up most of the room's eastern side. Pictures of their family decorated the walls, along with paintings of Sailand and its citizens. It looked and felt like an ordinary person's home.

"People fear what they do not know, Myrrha. Always remember that," the king said. "The Crystal Tower was never used as a place to kill people in secret. True, it is forbidden to everyone except the king, but he can invite a guest into the tower whom he believes is trustworthy. This is because all of Sailand's secrets are kept here. This is the most secure room in our kingdom. The glass is unbreakable, and this is guarded every single hour of every day, except when the King asks the guards to leave. He also has the sole key," Queen Marein explained.

"What kind of secrets?" Myrrha asked. "What?" His father replied, obviously not getting the question. Myrrha sighed. "You told me this is where Sailand's secrets are kept. What kind of secrets?" "Ah. You know, the usual. Finances and Sailand's net worth, research information, weapons development, historical records, and many more."

"To a Sailand citizen, these may be unimportant or harmless. But to our enemies, these secrets are worth more than their own kingdoms. All of these things are dangerous if they fall into the wrong hands," King Yahiro replied.

"Oh, okay. You said you wanted to talk about something. Since the Crystal Tower is the most secure room in the kingdom, I assume that this is confidential?" Myrrha asked. "Not really. We just want to make sure that this doesn't get out before the right time." "What is this about, anyway?" "Let us sit first, because your mother and I are sure that this is going to be a long conversation."

The whole family sat on two couches, with Myrrha facing his parents. The king and queen exchanged glances. Then Queen Marein said, "There is no way to break it to you gently, Myrrha." "Break what?" He asked. The king took a deep breath. "You will get married within six months, son." A long, cold silence fell over the room.

* * *

"I WHAT?" Myrrha shouted and stood up, looking down on his parents. "GET MARRIED? W – what…how…why…that's ridiculous!" He sputtered. His mother looked up at him calmly. "Sit down, Myrrha," she said. "NO. No way. What in the hell? You know how I feel about girls! And now you're requesting – no – commanding, me to marry one? What is wrong with you?" Myrrha ranted.

"Sit down, Myrrha," his mother said once more. Whereas her voice was soft and gentle at her first command, it was now laced with a hint of authority. Myrrha knew that no good would come out of his contesting the queen, so he huffed and sat down, so hard that he almost broke the springs.

"You know how fragile the world is, Myrrha. Ever since it began, the five kingdoms have been fighting for money, power, and world domination. After fifty years, one kingdom has been wiped off the map. Gone. Vanished without a trace," the king told him.

"Arian," Myrrha recalled. The kingdom of Arian was completely destroyed in the First World War fifty years ago. Historians speculated that there were survivors, but if it was true, there were no record. People may not even know they are of Arianne descent.

"This is all ancient – well, maybe not so ancient – history. What does this have to do with me?" The prince asked. "Right now, there is peace between Sailand, Astaria, Zilmane, and Blaerin, the four remaining kingdoms. But that peace is fragile. At any time, it could break, and chaos may rule the world once more. We don't want that to happen," the king continued.

The queen then took over in explaining. "Of the three other kingdoms, Astaria is as close to an ally as we can get. Our spies have told us that the kingdoms of Zilmane and Blaerin recently formed an alliance. If they decide to wage war, neither Sailand nor Astaria would be a match for their strength."

"So let me get this straight. You want me to marry an Astarian royal, maybe a crown princess, just so you could strengthen and make the alliance with Astaria tangible and permanent?" Myrrha asked. "Yes. As the crown prince and the next king of Sailand, it is your responsibility to ensure the safety of Sailand's citizens. Besides, this will be your chance to produce an heir," his father replied.

"What do you say, Myrrha? Do you finally understand our reasons?" His mother asked him. "Why are you asking my opinion? I really don't have a chance, do I?" "Well, no. I'm afraid this is necessary. The relations between the four kingdoms are not what they used to be. Our relationships are still civil, but at every meeting, I can sense the underlying tension in the air. It's as if one or more of the kings are plotting war, and can't wait to launch a surprise attack," said the king.

The crown prince of Sailand sighed. "Very well. But I can't promise to love or even like…whoever she is. I will be civil, but that's as far as two strangers who are civil and polite to one another will go."

"We don't expect that of you, Myrrha. But you'll understand if we keep hoping that you'll grow to love your soon - to - be wife," Queen Marein said.

"And you'll understand if I don't," the prince countered. Having said that, he stood up and walked out of the Crystal Tower, closing the door with a loud _bang_.

**~ - - - o.O.o - - - ~**

* * *

My very first fanfiction story has finally started! I hope you all like Chapter 1. If you have any questions regarding my story, don't hesitate to ask. I'll do my best to answer them either in my author's notes, or in the story itself. Your _constructive _criticisms and opinions are greatly appreciated. Thanks! :DD


	2. Feelings of the Princess

**Disclaimer: **I do not known +Anima, nor do I own any of its characters, settings, and storylines.

**Previously in Chapter 1 (Informing the Prince): **

"_We don't expect that of you, Myrrha. But you'll understand if we keep on hoping that you'll love your soon – to – be – wife," Queen Marein said._

"_And you'll understand if I don't," the prince countered. Having said that, he stood up and walked out of the Crystal Tower, closing the door with a loud _bang_._

* * *

**Married Alliance**

**Chapter 2**

_**Feelings of the Princess**_

* * *

"Your Highnesses, a message from Sailand has just arrived," a servant said, handing over a letter with a red wax seal to the two royal figures seated on a bench.

"Thank you. Before you go, please tell the Princess to come here. She's probably reading in the library."

"Yes, Your Highness. Please excuse me." The servant bowed, and then left.

* * *

"A – ah…wait, got i – NO! AAAAAHHH!" A scream echoed in the palace's huge library. _CRASH! _"O – ow…ouch…my head…"

"Princess, are you all right? I told you to be more careful and not carry such huge piles of heavy books around!" The princess's female attendant and personal maid reached out a hand and helped the princess stand up.

"I – I'm all right, Claine," the princess laughed, dusting off her dress. "A book must have hit me on the head, that's all. As for your warning, I am so sorry. Whenever I see the books in the library, I just want to read them all at the same time. There's so much to learn!" The princess laughed once more.

Claine smiled. "Your Highness, you really love books, don't you? Especially books and stories about history and romance." The maid said as she started to pick up the fallen books, putting them back in their proper places. Suddenly, there was a knock on the library door.

* * *

The servant sent by the King and Queen of Astaria opened the door and entered the library. "Princess, the King and Queen want to see you. They're in the palace garden."

"Do you know what it is about?" The princess asked.

"I am not sure, Your Highness, but I think it concerns a letter which arrived from Sailand a few minutes ago," the servant replied.

"You should go, Princess. I'll finish shelving your books. It sounds like the matter is urgent," said Claine.

"All right. Thanks Claine," the princess said, as she started to make her way out the door and to the garden. "Oh, you may go now. Thank you," she added, addressing the servant.

'From Sailand, huh. King Yahiro and Queen Marein work fast. I didn't expect the confirmation letter to arrive so soon. They must be very nervous about the Zilmane – Blaerin alliance. But then, so are we. This marriage is for the best, for the protection of both Sailand and Astaria. Still, I can't say I have been looking forward to this,' the princess thought as she walked along.

* * *

"I didn't expect the Sailand prince to agree so quickly," the Astarian queen told her husband.

The king laughed in reply. "To tell you the truth, I didn't even expect the prince…what was his name…ah, yes, Myrrha…I didn't expect Myrrha to agree _at all_. Yahiro and Marein told us that he could be very difficult when it comes to girls," he said.

The queen chuckled. "Well, I suppose you're right. It _was_ unexpected of Myrrha to agree to the arranged marriage. But still, let's just be glad that he accepted. This marriage would go a long way in protecting Astaria from enemies. I am sure Yahiro and Marein feel the same," she replied.

King Xander and Queen Delphine of Astaria strolled around the palace garden as they waited for the princess to arrive, talking about the arranged marriage between the Sailand prince and the Astarian princess.

"Of course Yahiro and Marein would feel the same thing, otherwise they won't even think of proposing such a suggestion. You know how bitter the rivalry between the two countries once was," said the king. The queen nodded, agreeing with what the king had just said.

"I'm worried, Xander," the queen suddenly said after a long silence.

"Why? What are you worried about, Delphine?" The king asked.

"Well, it bothers me that Myrrha agreed to this marriage quickly. For someone who has hated girls all his life, don't you find it suspicious? What do you think is his reason?"

"Maybe he just wanted to protect Sailand. Or maybe his parents didn't leave him any choice."

"Well, maybe. Still, Xander, I have a bad feeling about this. I do not know why, but it feels as if a dark cloud is hanging over us. Will our daughter really be alright?" The worry and concern was evident on Queen Delphine's face and in her voice.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be alright. We gave our daughter a choice. She could refuse the marriage proposal and give it to her younger sisters. Yet she chose to accept it, saying it was her duty as crown princess to protect Astaria," King Xander said, trying to comfort his queen.

"I feel I am a failure as a parent, Xander," the queen confessed.

"Why?" King Xander asked, surprised.

"As parents, we should think of our daughter's happiness first. And now, we're forcing her to marry someone she barely even knows! How can our daughter be happy with that kind of arrangement?" The queen said.

"I _am_ happy, Mother," a soft voice replied. The King and Queen whirled, surprised. They saw the princess standing a few feet away, a small smile on her face. Queen Delphine took a deep breath, and then called out her name, beckoning her to come forward.

"Nana."

* * *

Crown Princess Nana of Astaria sat down on a garden bench along with her parents. "How can you be happy if we're asking you to marry a complete stranger?" The king asked, clearly confused.

The princess chuckled. "I am happy whenever I fulfill my duties, Father. If I didn't accept this marriage, I would not be able to sleep, knowing that I did not do everything I could to help my kingdom. Whenever I see Astarian citizens happy and at ease, I feel the same thing. I want to preserve that peace and happiness for years to come. If this marriage can do so, then I will accept it. And accept I did."

"Besides, I am very grateful to them. They accepted me as their crown princess despite my horrible past," she added. "I also don't think my sisters would be thrilled if they were suddenly informed they were going to get married just for Astaria's sake. Those foolish girls do not care about Astarian affairs, only about themselves and their images." Nana smiled, remembering the time her sisters once forced her to wear a gaudy, much too colorful, bright dress just to impress their friends. It was a memory she often wished would go away.

"You have some reservations about this marriage, don't you Nana?" Queen Delphine asked. "Don't lie," she added, "for I can see it clearly in your eyes."

"Well…yes, Mother, I have. I mean, who wouldn't? I'm marrying someone totally unknown to me. But don't worry, Mom. I promise not to back out of my decision."

The king and queen exchanged glances. "Are you sure this is what you really want, Nana?" The king asked.

"Yes, Father, I am," Princess Nana assured him.

"Very well then. As I'm sure you already know, or guessed, Crown Prince Myrrha of Sailand has agreed to this marriage. The letter informed your mother and I about the exact events. However, there's another letter in the envelope as well. It's addressed to you."

"To me?" Nana asked, surprised.

"See for yourself."

The princess took the envelope from the queen's hands and peeked inside. Sure enough, two letters were inside it. She took out the letter addressed to her and examined it. The paper was neatly folded, and written on the front was her name in a neat, elegant script. The seal of Sailand was unbroken, which meant that no one, not even the king and queen, had read the letter.

Princess Nana took a deep breath, and then tore off the seal. The letter was written by King Yahiro and Queen Marein, her future parents. As she unfolded the paper, a picture fell out. She picked it up, too engrossed in the letter to notice what was in the picture. The princess began to read the letter silently, absorbed in each and every word.

* * *

_Dear Princess Nana,_

_ On behalf of Prince Myrrha, greetings. First and foremost, we would like to thank you and your parents for accepting our marriage proposal. This alliance through marriage would go a long way in ensuring that both Sailand and Astaria are somewhat safe from attacks made by the allied kingdoms of Zilmane and Blaerin. We call it married alliance, in fact._

_ Even though you have accepted, we are sure that you still have some doubts and reservations about the upcoming marriage. Please be assured that as your in – laws, we will certainly do our best to make you feel comfortable here in Sailand. If ever you need anything, do not hesitate to ask us. We will do everything in our power so that you will not regret your choice in accepting the proposal._

_ You are curious to know what your soon – to – be – husband looks like, yes? Well, your curiosity shall be satisfied today, Princess. Enclosed is a picture of Prince Myrrha. We would like to apologize for his facial expression. He does not like to sit still for long periods of time, which, we're sure you know, are needed to paint detailed portraits. We truly are sorry, but that's the best we can find._

_ Anyway, we are looking forward to meeting you. King Xander and Queen Delphine have invited us to come to Astaria to discuss the wedding plans in about a month or so. Until then, farewell._

_Best regards,_

_King Yahiro and Queen Marein_

* * *

The princess burst out laughing. "They're very formal, aren't they?" She asked her parents.

They smiled. "Yes, they are. But it may be because they were unsure of how they are going to address us," the queen said.

Nana suddenly remembered the picture and picked it up, which she had set down beside her on the garden bench. Shown in the picture was a boy about sixteen years of age. He had light blue hair and eyes the color of a clear summer sky. The princess noticed that the boy's mouth was set in a thin line, and she smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

'Even if he's scowling, Prince Myrrha is so much prettier than I am,' she thought. 'I do not deserve to be a princess, much less _his_ princess.' Dark thoughts and past insecurities filled her mind.

'Will Sailand be able to accept me despite my horrible past? Can they accept me for who I truly am? Most importantly, will Prince Myrrha still agree to the married alliance once he knows my secret?' The crown princess wondered, as questions took over her mind. For the first time since her parents told her about Sailand's married alliance proposal, she seriously doubted her decision.

Was this the right choice?

**~ - - - o.O.o - - - ~**

* * *

Alright, so Chapter 2's finally here. Took me two weeks to update, and I'm very sorry. Things at school are currently hectic. Anyway, I hope you all like it! Surprise, surprise. Nana's actually Astaria's crown princess! Although I think I've got that one coming...anyway, as to why she's a princess, you'll find out later in the story. And what is this past she keeps on talking about? Hmm...very mysterious, don't you think? :DD

Ah, by the way, I would like to thank GaBeRock, Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto, Moofy-Fan, and HolyWaffCakes for reviewing. I hope you will like this chapter as well. :DD


	3. The Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note: **I would like to apologize for my spelling mistake in the disclaimer of my previous chapter. Instead of writing "own", I accidentally wrote "known". I must have overlooked it during the proofreading, and I am deeply sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own +Anima, nor do I own any of its characters, settings, and storylines.

**Previously in Chapter 2 (Feelings of the Princess):**

_ 'Will Sailand be able to accept me despite my horrible past? Can they accept me for who I truly am? Most importantly, will Prince Myrrha still agree to the married alliance once he knows my secret?' The crown princess wondered, as questions took over her mind. For the first time since her parents told her about Sailand's married alliance proposal, she seriously doubted her decision._

_ Was this the right choice?_

* * *

**Married Alliance**

**Chapter 3**

_**The Fateful Meeting**_

* * *

Weeks have passed since the arrival of the letter from Sailand. Two months, to be exact. For the past two months, letters have been exchanged between the four rulers of Sailand and Astaria, discussing the wedding plans. But they can't keep on communicating through letters alone. There is much to be done, so many things to discuss. And that is precisely the reason Prince Myrrha was ranting and muttering curses in his royal quarters…_again._

* * *

"Why in the hell do I need to go with Father and Mother? They're just going to Astaria to discuss wedding plans, for gods' sake!" He grumbled, not wanting to get ready. He'd been dreading this trip for months, ever since he learned of the married alliance with Astaria's crown princess. King Yahiro and Queen Marein had informed at lunch that same day: He was to go on a trip with them to Astaria in a month or so.

"We'll discuss _your_ wedding plans, so you need to be there. Besides, you'll be meeting your bride, so you have no choice," they had said. Myrrha had quickly finished his lunch and went to his room, where he'd been grumbling and sulking for days whenever he got the chance.

"Myrrha? Are you ready yet?" Queen Marein asked the crown prince, knocking on his door. "You're taking too long," she informed him. Prince Myrrha yelped in surprise, not noticing the time. He had been ranting in his room for the past fifteen minutes!

"Give me a few more minutes, Mother!" He shouted in reply. Luckily for him, he had already washed himself, so all he needed to do was put on "appropriate clothes", as his father put it.

"All right, but hurry. We'll be leaving in a short while," his mother said. He could hear her footsteps getting fainter as she walked away. He sighed.

'Might as well hurry up and get this day over with,' he thought. Going to his huge, walk – in closet, he scanned the racks of clothes for something to wear. 'Just what kinds of clothes _are _appropriate for this kind of…trip?' He grumbled. He finally settled on the outfit Queen Marein initially picked out for him the other day. Exiting his room, Prince Myrrha started to run through hallways and passages to the palace entrance, where his parents were waiting for him.

"Ah, there you are, Myrrha. I was beginning to think you'd decided not to come with us no matter what," King Yahiro said. The crown prince merely scoffed in reply. The queen shook her head.

"Myrrha, you really should learn to stop scowling and control that attitude of yours. The princess won't be pleased," she said.

"What do I care? It's not like I want to make a good impression on her anyway," Myrrha retorted. The queen merely sighed. Most of the time the prince acts older than his age. He is responsible, hardworking, and thoughtful – the epitome of what a good king should be. But at times, especially concerning girls, he acts more like a spoiled ten-year-old child than a sixteen-year-old boy. With that ever-present scowling face of his, Myrrha's rants and actions are so exaggerated, they're almost comical. But in this situation, the fate of two entire kingdoms depends on the royal marriage, and Queen Marein is in no joking mood.

She decided to let this one pass, however. They need to get to Astaria as soon as possible, and why not admit it? Queen Marein was curious. She wanted to see what her daughter-in-law looked like, and whether she would be a suitable wife for Myrrha and a responsible queen for Sailand.

"We should go. It's a four – hour journey from Sailand to Astaria by carriage," King Yahiro said. The Sailand royals stepped into the carriage. Once inside, the coachman cracked the whip, sending the carriage out of the palace gates and onward to its next destination: the Astarian palace.

* * *

"Is everything ready for our guests?" Queen Delphine asked her daughter.

Princess Nana nodded and replied, "The library has already been swept and polished, and the curtains have been replaced with the blue ones as you requested, Mother. I have also set out some books on marriage themes, food, and dresses if you want references. I also asked the cooks to prepare lemon tarts and tea for us, if that's all right?"

"That's fine, dear. Thank you for all your hard work. I'm sure Prince Myrrha and his parents would be comfortable here, even if it's just for a single day," the queen said.

"It's fine, Mother. You know how I love helping out others," the princess replied. Queen Delphine smiled.

"You should go and fix yourself. Our guests will arrive soon," she said, ushering the crown princess in the general direction of her room. Nana chuckled.

"Yes, Mother."

Walking towards her room, Princess Nana could not help but wonder what Prince Myrrha is like. Is he kind? Loving? Thoughtful? She knew what he looked like, thanks to the picture sent by King Yahiro and Queen Marein. Other than that, she knew nothing. Not his qualities, hobbies, likes, or dislikes. Nana bit her lip. How was she supposed to talk to him, then? She couldn't just choose any random topic without the fear of offending the prince looming over her. 'Oh well,' she thought, just as she arrived at her room, 'I guess I could ask him about his likes and dislikes, and see where it goes from that point.'

Entering her room, the princess sat down in front of her dresser. She picked up a brush and started brushing her long hair until it shone. She put on a simple butterfly clip adorned with small pink diamonds that matched her light pink gown. Afterward, she simply sat there, staring at herself, thinking about what the day would bring. Soon, her mother came knocking on her door.

"Nana, are you ready? The sentries at the Astaria – Sailand border have sent a message that a carriage from Sailand has just crossed into Astarian territory. The homing pigeon arrived a few minutes ago, and judging from the border's distance to the palace and the pigeon's speed, the carriage should be here in about five minutes or less," Queen Delphine explained. "We should go. Your father's already waiting at the palace doors," she added.

Nana was startled out of her reverie. "Coming, Mother," she called. She hastily put away her brush and checked her reflection in the mirror. Satisfied, she joined the queen out in the hallway, where they proceeded to join King Xander at the palace doors. Not more than five minutes later, trumpets sounded, signifying the Sailand carriage's arrival.

* * *

Prince Myrrha couldn't help it. He disliked Astaria for two reasons: One, the kingdom was Sailand's former rival, causing his ancestors many troubles. And two, Astaria is one of the reasons he's getting married! Why in the world did they have a crown princess?! Last he heard, Queen Delphine was barren, or at least that was what he gathered from the many rumors and gossip spread by the palace slaves. Anyway, without any Astarian princess, there wouldn't have been any marriage – his parents would have just signed a treaty or something!

Still, even with his dislike for Astaria, the prince couldn't help himself from looking out the carriage windows and seeing what it looked like. For the most part, the structures in Astaria looked pretty much the same as those in Sailand. But what Myrrha noticed the most was the citizens. In Sailand, the people always wore a serious look on their faces, and everyone was always working. Even the children who were old enough can be seen helping their mothers carry supplies, or fixing furniture with their fathers. +Anima slaves are seen everywhere, doing work which was deemed too dangerous or tedious for normal human beings.

However, in Astaria, Myrrha got the feeling that the citizens were…happier, somehow. Sure, they were all going about, busy doing certain tasks. But instead of serious faces, all the Astarian people had huge smiles. Most of them have one or two companions with whom they chatted. Sailand's crown prince saw children as old as about ten years playing with younger kids, possibly their siblings. 'So different from home,' Myrrha thought.

What shocked him, though, was the sheer number of +anima mingling with the normal humans. There were no collars on their necks, nor were there any indications that they were under any master. The +anima seemed like free citizens in Astaria, liked and treated as equals with ordinary humans.

Prince Myrrha turned to his parents, confusion written all over his face. "I thought +anima were disliked in Astaria?" He asked.

King Yahiro said, "Yes, we thought so, too. +Anima are not used as slaves here, but we do know they were disliked by the general population. However, it seems like Astaria had a change of heart. I wonder what caused it."

"We could ask King Xander and Queen Delphine about this. I admit, I've wanted to know for a long time why Astaria does not use +Anima as slaves. They are certainly very useful for some kinds of work," said Queen Marein.

"Your Highnesses? We are approaching the gates of the Astarian royal palace," the coachman said from the front. Prince Myrrha sat up straight; the moment he'd been dreading all day had come.

As the carriage entered the palace gates, trumpets sounded, signaling its arrival. Soon after entering, the carriage stopped a few feet away from the palace's entrance, in front of which three elegantly dressed figures were standing.

"We're here, Your Highnesses."

**~ - - - o.O.o - - - ~**

* * *

I took...what? Two, three weeks to update? Sorry about that. I had to concentrate on school activities first. The past weeks were filled with quarterly examinations and projects. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter! Chapter 4 is currently underway, and hopefully I could get it posted next week. Reviews, anyone? I'd like to know what you think. :))

Thank you very much to Moofy-Fan, Jinnxe ForeverKuran Kinomoto, Ocean Wavez 3, and xSapphirexRosesxFanx for reviewing! :DD


End file.
